a new chance
by bretday
Summary: jackal changes and hes a kick ass dude and xxx stuff smut and bad words
1. Chapter 1

a new chance

 **igneel pov** *

Long ago in the land of vale it a a different name fiore a land of magic and a kingdom of power but a war brook lose leading its fall and in wake of this war a power full spell magic break was casted and turned all magic power turned into dust and its great powerful energy turned in to a aura and as I IGNEEL THE FALLEN KING OF THE FLAMES made a promise to help all humans and gave them a power of substance as i make a new way of humans to live so did he my old friend zeref had a cruse on him when he died his energy would make a monsters of hate monster of Grimm but i have a feel on of his book will help all of them but who is the true question.

 **kid ruby pov** (CUTE)

It was spring and mommy and I playing in a play ground i found a cool book it was red and black LIKE ME it looks so cool it had writing on it it said (jackal) i want to give this to mommy to read to me at night so i hid it in our car heading home with my older sis yang SHE SOO COOL she loves playing with me and dad he meh but awesome kind of meh tho I LOVE my family but i wish i had a brother tho. so on the way there i was looking at this cool brook it had some kind of writhing on its back it said deused no more use E.N.D active *end why this end name end hmmm maybe its a food* then i went to sleep .

after dinner i want to sleep and looked at it "MOMMY MOMMY READ ME THIS BOOK IT LOOKS AWESOME LIKE ME " summer looked at this book 'hmmm' "ok sweet heart but it might be hard to understand" i didn't care it LOOKS AWESOME mom sat down next to me next thing we knew smoke came out of the book *whoa AWESOME* i thought but mom got her heating rose out (an its yang weapon just red) and got ready but then the smoked ended and a cat like thing came out " HAHAHA FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I LAID DORMANT WHO DARES" the cat thing yelled and saw mommy

 **jakal pov**

I felt every thing no magic but power

*what is going on*I tought " i pointed to a woman with green eyes a red jacket and long red hair "human tell me where am i" she looked at me worried "HAHAHA tell me now human before you meet your end" next thing i knew i got punched in the fucking face *DAM THAT HURT *i thought then i remembered some thing "AHAHHA to bad" she looked at me confused and saw her hang glow yellow with marking " my cures ALLOWS me anything i touch it turn in to a bomb SAY GOOD BY-" I got cutoff when i realized she put that boom full hand right on my ... dog treat "LADY LADY CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THIS" i turned my head and saw my book *waiT END ACTIVE ME DISUSED*

"WHAT HES ACTIVE AND NOW IM DISUSED HOW WAIT WHEN LADY WHAT YEAR IS IT?" i asked scared "2016 " she answered "i been dead for 20 MILLION YEARS WTF" i yelled then a man with a ... boomstick what is that ( shotgun dust) "ok lets just talked this out" she said "fine" for an hour after that summer chick put that kids to sleep i explained every

thing about us demons how we have your assault groups who can be brought back and the supports like .. lenny god  
"so you died be for and brought back and no where to go?" she asked and  
i had one thing to say say "yep" "live with us i can tell u have questions and living with us humans can help answer" i looked at her shocked she wants the BEST KILLING MONSTER IN HER HOUSE? " why?" she said only with a  
" grimm are fake demons how about kicking some fake demon ass" i looked at her and said "ok"  
5 years later

( 11 year old ruby) **ruby POV**

mom been missing for 3 whole years but i know she alive jackal said so jackal been iffy living with humans but he consider us not humans but family now his name now its not jackal just its now jackal rose we are now in signal hes get bullied at at first for being a 'faunus' but he just kicks there ass today would be the day we make a grave for mom so i can talk to her in sprite and and at this grave i saw some thing new i never saw

jackal crying "jackal whats wrong" i asked very concern i never seen my brother cry AT ALL even when i jumped in his tail he looked at me

" s-s she given my the power to love the power of a family" he pause "two best sisters who i care for all my heart" his eyes went soul less "but now shes gone maybe i know some day we will find out what happens to her" he looked

cheered up from the fact we dont know shes died or not " sis do u promise to be a true warrior to fight not for glory but for help to help my wrongs that i made all those ages ago,.. where peace can come forward?" i looked at him and hugged my brother his tail was down and ears pooped up " i promises jack-jack lets do this together" he hugged her back "i love you lil sis" "me to big bro"

16 **ruby pov**

jackal and i been working a lot on two thing signal homework and controlling his curse and how he can how blow thing up on accident he wear a pair of kung fu pants and his green scarf with no shirt on he says its 'to hot all the time to ware one he told me ALL about fairy tail and how he had a war with them when he was evil on how he died and even showed me his eterious form on how his attacks are stronger but he likes to stay in his human like form do to the fact ... its scary.

me and jackle where at a store 'dust until dawn' we where listing to music and looking at magazines i was looking at weapon weekly and he was looking at ... omg hes a perv  
"Jackal U PERV" I pinched HIM IN HIS EAR they are super sensitive " OWWWWW" he yelled "ok ok no play boy"  
then he looked at a food book*better* i though them we felt a tapping on our shoulder and a man pointed to our ear we put your ears "

line brake what happen in the show happen im to lazy

jackal got back from the bath room and and saw he saw me with miss good witch who said " Mr rose where were you at?" she asked all annoyed at me

" watching butt being kicked" he said with a smirk on his face with no shirts *why don't you ever where a shirt* she looked at ruby and said " if it was i ill just a pat on the back" ruby looked all happy " and a slap on the wrist" she exclaim with a whip *and there goes ruby happiness*  
"i thought but some one is here to see you" she said the i say jackal leave *DANG IT jackal

line brake normal jackal forgot his scarf he has

 **jackal pov**

after every one left i got back and saw ozpin i looked at him *he seems like some 1 i knew* i thought then next thing i knew i felt the room and i felt it like * CURSE AND MAGIC WHAT how when why * i saw a note that said 'its been a long time jackal my old enemy"


	2. Chapter 2

dang it ruby

-  
jackal pov

"yy-y-y yang need air " my sister trying to get air from yangs death hug lucky she know about my curse and she knows ill use it soooo ya safety "but i cant help it my sister and my borther are gonna be in beacon with me every one thinks you have the bees knees" my mid sister said very VERY happy she know now ruby can maybe break out of her shell "but i dont want bees knees i just want normal knees" she exclaimed all mad " HA if you think you are gonna be different my a demon with two human sister and HUNGRY"

i told them every mad to do the fact RUBY WOKE ME UP WITH NO BREAKFAST right after Glynda goodwitch came on a hologram thing * i wonder if she digs jackals* i tough "whos she ?" yang ask

"hello every one im Glynda goodwitch"

"oh" yang say

line brake every thing happend to lazy

" wow ruby this is amazing" i looked around

"ya" she says ALL happy like me a dog with a treat

"welp got to go i smell food and is SMELLS GOOD" i exclimed as i run to the food cort i heard a WAIT by my sister * sorry lil rose but when a demon wants his food he gets it* i said in my mine I arrived there it was a BIG room with a banner  
that says welcome i head in to the line NO ONE WAS THERE YES i got 20 hot dogs 6 pancakes and 6 cans of soda * i wonder why do we demons eat a lot to bad there no humans hmmm human i tought*  
when the lady came up to me OMG SHE UGLY she looked like a dog with a pulled face and reminds me of ..lenny  
she said the words i do not want to hear " sir you have to pay for that" *DAM IT TO MAVIS DICK*  
"I dont have the money" i said with a lot of sadness in my voice but then THANK DRAGON this lady with my god SHE HAS BIG BOOBS white shirt and pink pants i will pay that for you just give me 4 pancakes" " REALLY?! DEAL " i said with the most happy feeling of happy feeling i could feel she laughed " name Nora your issss" " jackal jackal rose" i greeted her she smells like *POWER HOW* I thought "so jackal how about lets eat" she asked with the most excited face * i like her* i thought then we dine in we head out to the place we are going to hear 'ozpin speech'

*who is he how does he know me enemy how i never saw this guy ing my life why did i feel it magic and curse form him ... why does he seem like ... no it cant be* i thought then ozpin came out had his speech but i did not listen AT All do to the fact how BIG HER BOOBS line break

i went to the ball room got in my dog rule cats drool pjs and found my sisters "heyyyy girls" i greeted my sisters "hey jack jack where have you been?"  
she asked she always worried about me and i can tell she neveres she all ways been her who life * you are the best ever sis*  
" eating making friends how about you?" i asked my sister yang smiled and said "SAME BRO" i laughed a bit at her stupidity " i blown up and made no new friends" she said sad but yang said "HOW about jaune he one "I i think Weiss counts as a negative friend" " HAHAHAH No such thing sis just some one who doesn't understand yet who you are" i said she smiled and saw a girl " who that a girl friends sis" i teasted  
"no some one there who helped when i blew up today" "You blew up ahahha " i laughed me and yang took ruby to talk to her "h-h- hi" she greeted sooo worried what she will think "HI are you the one who blow up " she greated " ya but that wasn't my fault " she exclaimed and blushed " OHHHH MY SISTER HAS A CRUSH "

I YELLED then i felt a punch in my gut "ONE DONT SAY THAT TWO YOU JUST TOLD HER IM A LESBIAN" sis yelled "why hit a fanuas ?" she asked concern *aww she cares "oh hes my brother we do this all the time" she said

"brother?" the chick asked "im sorry im Blake" "ruby" sis said "yang " lil yang said "jackal" i greeted "soooo your a lesbian?"she asked with a blush "y-y-ya" ruby asked worried the last time some one made fun of that and

 _flash back_

"HAHAHA YOUR A LESBIAN ?"the bullied ask pushing her down she started to cry then the bully turned around to see a monster with yellow fur a green scarf and twise his sis" HIT MY SISTERAGAIN ILL KILL YOU" I SAID PUNCHING HIM THE FACE knowing him out then BOOM

 **flash back end**

"me to" blake said with a blush "lets hang out ruby maybe we can be on the same team" "ruby" smiled next thing i knew i felt a sharp pain "MY TAIL GOT CAUGHT ON THE FIRE HELLLPPPP" i screamed ruby put it out with ice dust then this lady with white hair and blue night gown " can you be quite people are trying to sleep?!"  
she saw ruby "NOT YOUR AGAIN"  
"she right bro lets get some rest" i agreed with that ruby and yang did what they done sense i been in this family

cuddle and help me sleep so they dont some back


	3. Chapter 3

a new chance ch2 there is gonna be masturbation in her jackal pov

i wake up with my sisters cuddling me and keeping me safe do to the fact i have nightmares of what i did in the past kill kill kill but that in the past i am not jackal the demon im jackal rose went and got breakfast and then brushed my fangs brushed my tail and put my scarf on that ...she given me and got to the locker room i was goona meet with my sisters then SOME BITCH SLAMMED A LOCKER ON MY TAIL

"OWOWOWOWOW GET IT OFF GET IT OFF " I yelled to a woamn with red hair and armor and she did her locker code and got my tail free rubbing it to make it feel better "I AM SOOOO SORRY ARE YOU OK?" the red head asked concern looked very very upset so i can tell she is sorry "it ok happens alot" i told her with a smirk she greeted me and we shacked hands "jackal" "phrrya"  
i sat down and and rubbed my tail

line break i was sent flying and landed by blowing up trees and got attacked by some bear girm i just use my attack

cluster boom

i sent a ball that brook up in more booms and BOOM kill 6 in one blast *easy* i thought i got to the ruins and hid underground with my some booms and to scare the next team that will come down ... i knew no one was here soo i got my play boy and put my pants down i saw a chick with huge boobs and put my hand on my one foot cock and stoke it up and down grunting doing it over and over till i cummed and over my and heard yang say "the gang all here no we can all die together"  
i came up to the surface "FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I LAID DORMANT WHO DEARS" Then i realized it was yang and ruby i looked at ruby "oh its you speak idiot"

i looked at her and was sad do to the fact i could not scare any one grim and said "will dam" as i felt a liz-man come out its a lizard man like Grimm with a lot of power and can power up to get stronger i saw ruby and the other look worried but i wasn't" i got this guy " i said with a smirk and then i heard weiss yell "DONT GET COCKY YOU DUMB ASS" She yelled with anger i yelled two words " **ETHERIOUS FORM"**  
I transformed my head got bigger and my face turned in a large jackal like then got bigger and bigger and taller i was like 8 feet tall my tail got more fur and my hang turned into claws i saw every one was scared and i roared running up to the lizzerd and uppercut him then kicked him into a pillar and my booms glowed on him and BOOM " **GO I GOT THIS** " I Told every one as they took care of there Grimm i fought the lizard man BOOM WHALE and ruby took care of the nevermore she saw the whale shoot in to the air "IS THAT A FLAMING WHALE" WEISS yelled and BOOOOM then the thing i feared happened it got stronger bigger and faster it hit kicked punched me and put me in a full nelson and body slammed me into the ground and and kicked me and it glowed yellow on his tail hands and feet BOOOOOOM i saw

i won

line brake "ruby rose Weiss scheen yang xiao long and blake belladonna yout will from team RWBY lead by ruby rose" every one cheered and clapped ruby and weiss looked dumbfound "now jackal rose sense of an uneven number of students your have got the life peace now you can work by your self or work with a team of your choose" i thought about it and herd ruby yell "oh oho h join us jack jack " she called to me " i will work by my self" i said and her 'dang it' today i will dine on chicken i went to sleep and got a text form sis

 _why didn't you join rwby?_ ruby texted  
 _blake_ ' i texted back  
she texted with a "huh face"  
l _ook ruby i knew you where a lesbian for a long time and you and Blake are perfect for each other'_ i texted her ... _but what if im only a friend to her and im scared jackal of what she will think of me '_

 _trust me_ ' i texted  
 _ok jack jack i will night'_  
 _night'_  
i dreamed of ...him that night ozpin how did he know me


End file.
